


Starlight Comfort

by Batbirdies, BlackRoseAki, fanfictiongreenirises, Gemini_Baby, Marzue, Squintyfist (ErzasCake), SuperSilverSpy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Stephanie Brown, He gets it, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Round Robin, SilverCollaborated, Sister-Brother Relationship, Stargazing, Stephanie Brown is Damian Wayne’s Big Sister, Stephanie Brown-centric, SuperSilverSpy, The Multiverse Exists, collab fic, other Earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batbirdies/pseuds/Batbirdies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/pseuds/BlackRoseAki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/pseuds/fanfictiongreenirises, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzue/pseuds/Marzue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzasCake/pseuds/Squintyfist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy
Summary: Stephanie turned around in her seat with a huff, shooting a glare at the gremlin behind her.The gremlin pushed a card into her hands and ran away, leaving her to wonder for a few moments why there was a card with "Sister 💜💚" written on it.OR Damian is acting strange, Steph thinks he might need a hug, Comfort ensues
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Gotham Square (Batfam Discord Fics)





	Starlight Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, look at this  
> My first big collab!  
> We in the Batfam discord wrote it sentence by sentence in a game  
> So many amazing authors...  
> It was an honor to work with them
> 
> -Silver
> 
> The world needs more Steph & Dami content.  
> So we all decided to make some.  
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> -Gem

Stephanie turned around in her seat with a huff, shooting a glare at the gremlin behind her.

The gremlin pushed a card into her hands and ran away, leaving her to wonder for a few moments why there was a card with "Sister 💜💚 " written on it.

This was indeed very suspicious. She debated with herself, knowing it would be a bad idea to open it. But who was she kidding, curiosity killed the cat, but the power of eggplant awesomeness would always bring it back.

A cloud of glitter enveloped her the moment she opened it, settling over Steph like a cloud and leaving her spluttering.

She had to admit she was impressed with the glitter surprise, the kid learned from the best after all.

At least it was purple, she thought, clearing it away with her hand to finally see the message inside.

The letter read: "Meet me at the fallen tree near the poolhouse in the Manor's backyard at 23:38 tonight."

Steph glanced at the clock—this left her with exactly three minutes to get there.

The glitter carnage left her covered in uncleanable purple glitter, but she ignored it to rush to the fallen tree near the poolhouse in the Manor's backyard in time.

It wasn’t like she’d never looked like a fool before and if there were shenanigans afoot, Steph wanted a part in them.

She just hoped she wouldn't be the one bamboozled tonight. She would rather be a part of the scheming than a victim of the scheme.

The unrecognizable red drops and scuff marks on the ground worried her a bit, but she pushed it aside to see…

Turned out there was a whole table set up with a telescope to see stars and sweets they both liked.

She carefully scrutinized the setup, suspicious of what the kid had planned.

She looked at the kid who gave her...puppy eyes.  _ Puppy eyes. _

Steph sighed, regretting her words even before they flew out of her mouth. "Now what do you want me to do?"

Damian gave her a judging stare, and said, "Stargaze, clearly."

Stephanie squinted back, not entirely convinced. “So, was there a purpose to the glitter bomb? Or was that just for fun?”

"Clearly, if the purpose is unclear to you, then you don't deserve the answer to your question."

Stephanie swung to settle next to Damian, deigning to ignore when he shuffled to sit closer to her (though she did smear some glitter onto his cheek).

Silence then rang between them long enough for Steph to start getting fidgety.

"Hey, you look like an eggplant now", Stephanie said, pointing towards the purple glitter smudged on his cheeks and the glint in his green eyes as she tried to kill the silence. She didn't expect to get the reply of "Very funny, Princess Aubergine."

Steph gasped, "So you were paying attention when I was ranting to you about it!"

Damian scoffed, but his cheeks went just a little pink at the call-out.

Stephanie laughed at his pink cheeks. It was lowkey cute, but also hilarious.

Damian refused to make eye contact with her, instead, staring at the stars as he grumbled, “I have memorized and cataloged all sorts of information, that story is hardly special.”

"Uh-huh, sure." She said, before deciding to let the matter drop. She wouldn't want to tease him too much and then get him in a bad mood before she figured out what, exactly, was going on tonight.

This was fun though as they took turns using the telescope. The knee-length kid looked up at her with a shine and awe in his eyes that was usually reserved for elder siblings whenever kids thought they were doing something very special.

She didn't even try to point out all the constellations she knew, the kid was like a walking encyclopedia of them all; instead, she made up stories about each one, connecting dots in the sky to make shapes that didn't exist, and watching as Damian made his not-quite-a-smile-but-not-the-usual-scowl face.

She was careful not to shift too suddenly—Damian was leaning on her shoulder to look more closely through the telescope, and she didn’t want to startle him away.

"Is—" She heard him start, but he stopped speaking just as quickly. She glanced over and saw that he seemed to be trying to find the right words.

"Is this plan for spending time and doing good things...good?" He asked, not really looking at her but also sending hopeful but hesitant glances her way.

"It is..." she paused for dramatic effect, "...adequate," she said, mocking him and pointing out the uncharacteristic nature of his question both. He scowled in response and looked away in a poor attempt to keep his relieved expression out of sight.

She weighed the pros and cons of giving him a hug, before compromising and brushing her arm against his.

He did that weird >tt< thing and looked away, hiding that not-smile of his, "I'm... glad that this outing has proven to be successful in uplifting your mood." He said, surprising her.

She blinked and a smile spread on her face and Damian looked seriously concerned at that. 

"No. That's contagious," he said.   
  


Damian backed away in mock offense while she laughed, drawing her grin out wider till it strained the corners of her mouth.

She decided to take her chances and held her arms out, glitter still coating her as she darted after him. “Come on kiddo, you’re not afraid of little ol’ me, are you?”

"If I hadn't been raised in the League of Assassins and if I hadn't gotten used to your face, then yes, I would have been." He said, but still, he moved to let himself be hugged, surprising Stephanie once again.

When they separated, Damian said, "So my nefarious plan for getting a big sister hug and getting you to hug me worked very well" as he gave a sage nod.

He seemed to be acting...off tonight, as if he were hiding something, Steph thought, playing out everything that had happened so far back through her head. Damian stopped her halfway through with a suspiciously well-timed distraction.

“I—“, Damian paused again, still visibly struggling with saying what he wanted to say, but Steph was nothing if not patient (well, in regards to Damian).

"Yesterday, whilst in the middle of a 'mission' with Jon, I caught a glimpse of an alternate universe... one where…where you-" He didn't seem able to continue, his words halting in his throat no matter how hard he tried to force them out.

It was not difficult for Steph to fill the blank herself but she knew the kid was way affected by it and had no else to talk to. "Must have been boring to not have me around" she commented lightly and Damian nodded his head against her shoulder in response.

  
  


She knew he was lying, at least partly, just "a glimpse" wouldn't have been enough to bring him to this. She let it go though, surprised and touched at his uncharacteristically non-emotionally-constipated actions. Dick's teachings must have been wearing off on the kid, or better yet, her own.

She decided to let it go for now, what he currently seemed to need was some quiet quality time.

So that's what they had. Sitting next to each other and watching the stars twinkle in the sky above, taking comfort in each other's alive presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you thought!  
> Cause I’m not sure about the others,  
> But comments and kudos mean the world :)
> 
> Stay whelmed and feel the aster,  
> -Silver


End file.
